Imperial Timeline
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: Spoilers! Timeline for my major crossover series. Read at your own risk. Will mostly be the regular timeline you can find on the wiki but focused on human history with some crossover elements. Actual Series will begin soon!
1. Chapter 1

Before

 **.**

 **AN: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR MY CROSSOVER SERIES!**

 **Expect this to be updated regularly and adjusted every once in awhile.**

.

Review!

 _._

 _M0: Ancient History_

 _10,000 BC:_ The last Ice Age on Terra ends and Neolithic Age begins. The Agricultural Revolution is initiated in the ancient Middle East in the region that will be called the Fertile Crescent. Humans first begin to settle in towns and give up their previous nomadic hunter-gatherer existences.

 _._

 _8,000 BC - 1400 AD:_ Ruinous Powers within the Warp known as Nurgle the Plague Lord, Khorne the Blood God, and Tzeentch the Changer of Ways, are born in that order. This causes the once tranquil Immatrium to transform into the daemon-haunted nightmare that it is today.

.

 _7000 BC:_ The Shamans of Old Earth commit suicide in a now lost ritual to merge all their souls into a single entity that will later be called the Emperor of Mankind. One young female Shaman does not participate in the ritual, believing that someone needs to ensure the newborn immortal follows His set path.

.

 _M1:_ The Age of Terra, also known as the Age of Process, begins.

 _001.M1_ : Beginning of the Common Era and the starting point of the Imperial Calendar.

.

 _284-305.M1:_ The future Emperor of Mankind defeats and imprisons the C'tan known as Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon, the most powerful C'tan. It still resides in stasis, theorised to be located beneath Mars in the Noctis Labyrinthus. This event is later written down in various folk tales as a warrior fighting a similar monster, likewise giving the young Emperor the nickname 'Dragon Slayer'.

.

 _306-567.M1:_ The future Emperor is visited and taught by the ancient entity of Light that is later named 'The Traveler.' This being is theoretically as old as the Universe, if not older. The Traveler represents life and peace. It is one of the few being that can truly be called a god, the Emperor one such being. It has been debated for centuries why the Traveler originally came to the Emperor, however, it is without a doubt that it was under the guidance of the Traveler that the Emperor has learned of other threats from, according to today's Inquisition, without and beyond. This knowledge has allowed the Emperor to protect the nascent humanity from any threat from the stars.

.

 _603.M1_ : Eir, the eldest of the living Emperor's children, is born.

.

 _613.M1:_ Lady Eir's home is burned down and her mortal mother sacrificed to the Dark Gods. This is the first recorded sign of the Ruinous Powers. Lady Eir was able to save her mother's soul, using her unique soul gripping power for the first time, an ability she directly inherited from her Father. She was saved from both the flames and the powers of the Warp by her Father, the Emperor, who refused to let any of his children be taken by any Warp Entity. Lady Eir would go into hiding until her rediscovery in the 31st Millenium.

 _._

 _750-900.M2:_ The Industrial Revolution begins in the Western regions of Terra and eventually spreads across the planet by the first decades of the 3rd Millennium. The economies of the nation-states of Terra begin to rapidly expand with the onset of industrial production and the rapid scientific discoveries that mark this period. However, the Industrial Revolution also breeds new problems for Mankind, including unequal distribution of resources, extreme environmental degradation, and rapid shifts in cultural values that lead to societal strife.

.

 _905.M2:_ The Emperor finds the last Shaman of Old Earth. Upon being discovered, the Shaman first tries to flee, only to run straight into the embodiment of her kind. Realizing flight if fruitless, the Shaman destroys her body in an attempt to have her soul be reincarnated again, only for the Emperor to capture her unseen shapeless form in a complex Psychic technique that only He and individuals of similar power can achieve. The soul of the last Shaman is stored deep within the Emperor's own mind in hibernation.

.

 _914-918.M2:_ The First industrialised global war known as World War I begins in the Western regions of Terra.

.

 _939-945.M2:_ The Second industrialised global war, called World War II, a conflict even more devastating than the first, engulfs Terra. This has caused widespread fear of what such conflicts can do to societies should another begin, as WWII alone nearly destroyed multiple.

During this time a madman named Adolf Hitler in the ancient country known as Germany began persecuting Jews. While their religious leaders did cause trouble, the majority of the people, including men, women and children, were innocent. Thousands died painful deaths to the madman, the few survivors traumatized and near dead.

.

 _945.M2:_ Detonation of the first human-developed atomic weapon. Fission-based nuclear power soon becomes widespread on Terra as do stockpiles of nuclear weapons. This period is later called the Nuclear Age

.

 _946.M2:_ The first digital computer, called UNIVAC, invented by humans on Terra in the ancient city of Philadelphia of the country America.

.

 _961.M2:_ First human being, Yuri Gargarin, crosses Terra's atmosphere and orbits the planet. This marks mankind's destined ascension into the stars according to Guardian belief.

 _._

 _969.M2:_ The First Luna Landing

 _._

 _971.M2:_ The First Space Station, called Salyut, is built

 _._

 _999.M2:_ The Emperor releases the now empowered Shaman's soul. Later that year, a woman gave birth to a girl. The child's birth was considered a miracle since the mother was previously barren.

.

 _M3_

 _001.M3:_ Mankind's scientists complete the sequencing of the human genome, allowing for significant advances in genetic research.

 _._

 _039-055.M3:_ After years of encouraging social rights, progress, and environmental sustainability, the amnesiac Shaman falls into the carefully laid plans of the Emperor. She disappears from humanity's eyes and is strengthened by the Emperor both physically, mentally, and spiritually. At the same time, the Emperor restores her memories of all her previous incarnations as He claims her as his. The process takes eleven years and leaves the newly reborn Empress in a coma for half as long. The event is later known as 'The Wedding of Immortals.'

.

 _100.M3:_ By the end of the early 22nd Century, Mars becomes the first human colony world to be terraformed. It is given an atmosphere and its deserts are transformed into fertile soil. Mars is then settled by industrial cartels and their workforces, quickly growing into the first human Hive World in subsequent centuries.

.

 _M5:_ The 5th Millennium saw much of Mankind's early sub-light interstellar expansion outside of the Sol System. It was during this millennium that the Alpha Centauri System, the closest star system to Earth's own, was colonised and terraformed by the earliest human settlers.

.

 _M7_

 _621.M7:_ Cassidy Ritasko, the second oldest of the Emperor's royal children, is born. It is important to note that since the Wedding of Immortals the Emperor has not been with any other woman besides the Empress. While the two immortals are capable of having children together, and none of the offspring are human, the Two's children are nowhere near as powerful as an Astarte, let alone a primarch. Cassidy, like her other non Primarch siblings, is both immortal, at least a ganma class psyker, and has a single power unique to them. In Lady Ritasko's case, the ability to travel without the use of the Warp between planets in seconds.

 _._

 _Unknown date.M7:_ The original first contact made between Mankind and an intelligent xenos species. Many speculate that this species was the robotic Transformers in their early Golden Age or the loyal pre-Fallen Elinski or even the fierce hunter culture of the Yautja, nicknamed 'predators.'

Not long after, the Emperor loses track of His teacher, who has been living up to its namesake. It is later discovered that the Traveler went into hiding because the ruinous powers, not as terrible as they are today, have started moving against it.

Around the same time, the Immaterium is discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise and Fall

 _._

 **AN: Sorry, I meant to upload it last week but the cite crashed. There will be more crossover mentions in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 _._

 _Review!_

 _._

 _M15_

 _M15-M25:_ Age of Technology. STC database and fabrication technology is mastered by some of the greatest scientific minds in Mankind's history with the aid of allies and heralds a golden era of discovery, innovation and expansion. By harnessing the gifts of the human mutant psykers known as Navigators, Warp travel is developed, enabling starfaring voidships to swiftly travel enormous distances across space. STC systems transform the way that new human colony worlds are settled. The first Knight Worlds are established as the ancient human Long March colonies begin to flourish and new ventures are established, eventually leading to the establishment of more than a million human-settled worlds across the galaxy by the end of the period.

.

 _Unknown Date.M15:_ Building on the work that created the Titans, human cognitive scientists develop the first truly artificially intelligent robots later remembered in human legend only as the Men of Iron. The Men of Iron are intended to serve humanity in peace and war, but they soon develop thoughts of their own, creating large debates and strife on whether they are truly alive or not. This conflict escalates into the Age of Strife and is put to rest by the Empress herself.

.

 _Unknown Date.M16:_ The Great Diaspora of Mankind begins as sublight human Long March spacecraft begin slowly colonising the nearby stars surrounding Terra and the small core of earlier human colony planets. These colonisation attempts are carried out by massive starships that either keep their colonists in suspended animation for the centuries required to make the journey through realspace or serve as generation ships, allowing entire generations of a shipboard community to live and die within the confines of the colony starship before their descendants finally make planetfall at their new home. One of these human exodus fleets that will eventually form the Olamic Quietude, a technologically advanced cybernetic human civilisation, leaves Terra around this time.

.

 _000.M18:_ The Warp-Drive was invented by Mankind. Prior to this, interstellar travel for the voidships of Mankind was limited to sub-light speeds. Travel between star systems was painfully slow, taking many generations, and most human interstellar colonies were isolated outposts established by the crews of Long March generation starships or vessels that made use of suspended animation technology. With the development of Warp-Drive and the Gellar Field, Mankind is soon able to make short Warp jumps over great distances. The Warp-Drive was one of the most revolutionary inventions in human history - what had once taken many generations of human lives now took only solar days or weeks. Consequently Mankind's colonisation of the Milky Way Galaxy was vastly accelerated in scope and timeframe beyond what would have been possible had humanity been limited to prior conventional reactive propulsion technologies.

.

 _M20:_ Mankind spreads across the stars, becoming widely dispersed and divergent. There is evidence of many wars, but none that threatened the stability of human space. The wide spread of humanity across the stars gave birth to a cultural revolution. The existing records list xenos enemies and allies long since extinct, along with more familiar names such as Eldar and Orks and Transformers. Interplanetary trade was established and great fleets carried goods to and from the ends of the galaxy. As human planets became overpopulated, the recently invented construction mediums of plasteel, plascrete, ferrocrete and rockcrete were used to build colossal cities: the proto-hives. Researchers and engineers have also created the first human space colonies during this time.

.

 _M21: Age of Exploration_

 _001.M21:_ An unknown catastrophe around this time causes the human race's interstellar confederacy to increase its defensive military posture and begin developing new weapons and military tactics to meet the unknown threat. Some scholars believe this threat was a First Contact with a hostile xenos race, predicted to be the hive, while others claim it was preparation for war against the machine men. Many of these technological developments will later be recovered by the forces of the Imperium of Man during the Great Crusade of the late 30th Millennium.

.

 _Unknown Date.M21:_ During the Great Diaspora of human expansion, Mankind seeks to remake the galaxy in its own image, including seeding worlds with familiar Terran flora and fauna. In many cases, these imported lifeforms eventually replace the new colony worlds' native ecosystems, leaving the human-settled galaxy with an unusual level of biological homogeneity. This cause the Empress to indirectly put massive restrictions on such terraforming to prevent widespread extinction of native flora and fauna in the galaxy.

.

 _Unknown Date.M21:_ During the Dark Age of Technology the first Titans are created. These massive, crewed, robotic bipedal combat walkers can stand hundreds of metres tall, and often instilled terror by their mere presence. Based on humanity's Transformer allies, there was little that could equal their armament and sophisticated technology. There many kinds, including the Jaegers. When Mankind continued further expanding into the unknown reaches of the galaxy, they encountered several xenos races, with the exception of the primitive races and the long lasting allies of the Imperium, that were oftentimes deadly or extremely hostile. At that time each human colony had at least one Titan Legion, and many had dozens deployed in their defence. Titans played an instrumental role in protecting these early colonies from the depredations of these dangerous xenos, playing a pivotal role during the first Alien Wars.

 _._

 _Unknown Date.M21:_ When mankind reached out to the stars and settled many far away worlds, among the apparatus of colonisation were formidable war machines known as Knights, which existed to protect the settlers from any threat. These small combat walkers are one-man versions of a Titan. Such Knights take on many forms, including the powerful gundam.

 _._

 _M21-M23:_ The so-called "Iron Men" or "Men of Iron," artificially intelligent humanoid machines, are created by Mankind at this time. The Men of Iron were loyal only to Mankind, and served as humanity's army in the period when much of human space was united by a federation-type government that existed before the Imperium of Man. The Men of Iron were developed after the similar artificially intelligent constructs remembered only as the Men of Stone, but before the "modern" conception of robots. By the 23rd Millennium, extant records cite betrayal by select machines and a great war between robotic armies and humanity. Many speculate that the 'betrayal' was simply protests from the Iron Men to be recognized as an intelligent life form.

 _._

 _M22_

 _Unknown Date.M22:_ Mankind first encounters and fights with the Orks and Eldar during this millennium. By this time, both of these xenos species have become superpowers in the galaxy, and humanity suffers heavy losses. WAAAGH! Skragjaw nearly reaches Terra before unknown heroes of this time manage to throw the Greenskin menace back for the first time in human history. It will not be the last.

For the rest of the age, Mankind spread across the stars, becoming widely dispersed and divergent. There is evidence of many wars, but none that threatened the stability of human space. Interplanetary trade was established and great fleets carried goods to and from the ends of the galaxy.

As quick as Mankind's expansion had been, it was eclipsed by the speed of its collapse. The decline was so rapid, so utter and so nearly complete that little of those colonies or the civilisations they spawned remained. Speculation is rampant, but there are few facts. What is known is that human psykers are first mentioned towards the end of the 22nd Millennium, making a sudden appearance on almost every human world within a relatively short span of time.

.

 _M23_

 _Late M23:_ Widespread anarchy, descriptions of what must be Daemonic possessions and great turbulence in the Warp. Some records also cite betrayal by the machines and a great war with robotic armies. Whether factual or allegorical, the histories leave no doubt on one point - the golden age of Mankind's technological development had come to a spectacularly swift and brutal end.

.

 _Unknown Date.M23:_ The Twins, Lady Saleth and Lord Gahiji, are born. They are raised by their older sister, Cassidy, on an unnamed jungle planet. Lady Saleth spends her days napping and dreaming of the present and near future. Lord Gahiji, unlike his sister, spends all his time in the wilds stalking any prey that catches his interest, including sentients. It is widely debated if Lord Gahiji was, in fact, taught by a Yautja hunter, for his fighting style is eerily similar to the honor bound hunters.

 _._

 _M25_ : Age of Strife begins. There is a massive increase in the number of humans born with psychic powers around this time. Many of these new psykers lack the mental discipline to successfully make use of their power and are possessed by daemonic entities of the Warp, unleashing untold destruction on their homeworlds. Many people on worlds where these rogue psykers have appeared begin to treat all psykers as pariahs who should be immediately executed. The term "witch" comes back into vogue in the human language that serves as the precursor to Low Gothic to refer to those who manifest psychic powers. Many colony worlds become 'Gate Worlds' and are filled with powerful psyker energies that allowed the inhabitants to interact with beings on other dimensions. Terra and all of its interstellar colonies are cut off from interstellar travel and communication by the start of massive, galaxy-wide Warp Storms. This isolation over the next 5,000 standard years interacts with the genetic modifications and simple adaptations to local environmental conditions to create the first Abhuman subspecies of the human race, believed to have been the Awoken. Civil wars, plagues, daemonic possessions, persecutions and other terrible forms of strife consume many of the worlds of Man. A complete understanding of the knowledge once contained within the Standard Template Construct database available on every human colony planet is lost as is a complete copy of that database itself, once a collection of the most advanced human technologies developed over the last 25 standard millennia. This 5,000-year-long period of violence, fear and technological regression becomes known as the Age of Strife or "Old Night" to later Imperial historians. Human worlds throughout the galaxy are isolated by Warp Storms of terrible ferocity. A disastrous age of suspicion and dread begins as internecine conflict tears human civilisation apart. Fear and superstition lead to a regression in Mankind's mastery of science and many technological marvels of the previous age are lost to paranoia and war. Humanity's extraterrestrial allies fair no better, several are completely lost to extinction, a handful revert to a primitive style of living, many still are trapped in their own Age of Strife, and the fate of others is unknown. Aliens and daemons alike prey on Humanity's vulnerability, and although many planets are subjugated or lost to the era's woes, the surviving worlds continue to stand firm through this turbulent time - however, none do so without earning scars that linger to this day.

.

 _M28_

 _Unknown Date.M28:_ Age of Trade. Despite being cut off by the turbulent Warp storms that raged across the galaxy, the Squat Home Worlds are able to take advantage when there is a slight abating of these Warp storms that leads to encounters with other alien races. While the rest of the Imperium was still locked in the wars of the Age of Strife, the Squats made contact with both Orks and Eldar, and though initially hostile, quickly realised that trade was a more practical arrangement. The Squats remained carefully neutral in the numerous conflicts between Eldar and Orks, maintaining trade links with both sides, and during the Great Crusade that trade neutrality expanded to the Imperium.

Earth government broke down completely and the planet divided into dozens of inter-warring nations. After two and a half thousand years of continuous warfare little remained of the once sophisticated civilisation of the past. The planet had become a battleground fought over by techno-barbarian warlords and their warrior hordes. This was a dark time for the people of Earth - a time dominated by brutal rulers like Kalagann of Ursh, Cardinal Tang, and the most infamous of all, the half-mad/half-genius Narthan Dume Tyrant of the Pan-Pacific Empire. The world was wracked by never-ending conflict as one tyrant displaced another. Petty empires rose and disintegrated; tribes formed, were destroyed and re-formed as diminishing, brutalised shadows of lost glories and forgotten triumphs. Uncounted billions died unknown and unremembered, while whispered names such as the Unspeakable King and the Seven Neverborn left legends to terrify generations to come. Anarchy and bloodshed was lord over all.

.

 _Late M28:_ From out of this seemingly endless cycle of violence and doom a leader emerged - a warlord more powerful than any before him. He was the Emperor and His power lay in His rationality and foresight, and His mastery of science was as unequalled as His might as a warrior, although few suspected the true range of His powers and abilities. By His side is the merciful Empress, whose kindness, love, wisdom, and understanding united the scattered people of Earth as Her Husband begins a brutal campaign to put an end to the Terran Cycle of Tyrants.


	3. Chapter 3

Birth

 _._

 **AN: This one was actually pretty fun to write. I care deeply about the Earth and I think its fitting that it shall be the capital of the Imperium.**

 **To** **Private Ripper** **: My name is 'Clare Prime of Ultra.' And I do not know, sorry.**

 **To Greg: Good idea but I have never watched Elfen Lied. When I do I will probably included it. Besides, from what I know, Diclonius sound like powerful psykers so I might just have them as a class of that and not abhumans but we will see. And I'm a huge Mecha fan so you will definitely see a lot more robots.**

 _._

 _Review!_

 _._

 _M29_

 _Unknown Date.M29:_ End of the Age of Strife. Mankind is brought to its knees by the onset of Old Night. By this time, the raging Warp Storms began to abate. When humanity finally started to emerge from the long darkness, it was forever altered. This heralded the end to the Age of Strife. Science was no longer the answer for much of Mankind, but something to be feared.

.

 _Late M29:_ The Emperor of Mankind creates His earliest known template for genetically modified warriors. These proto-Astartes, or Thunder Warriors, will help aid him in His conquest of Terra under one ruler. The Thunder Warriors were the first gene-enhanced warriors created by the Emperor and served as the precursors to the present-day Space Marines. Wrought to be living weapons, the Thunder Warriors were known to be physically stronger, more savage and more potent in combat than the later Astartes, though they were not as long-lived. It was against this background of techno-barbaric warfare that the first Space Marines were created and the first class of Space Marine Power Armour developed

.

 _M30_

 _M30-M31:_ Birth of Slaanesh & Formation of the Eye of Terror. Earliest sightings of the Doom Slayer fighting his eternal battle against demonic hordes is recorded by ships unlucky enough to be drawn into the Eye. The origins of the Doom Slayer are widely speculated and are unclear. However, no historian can deny that the Slayer has a hatred so fierce that he is willing to literally rip and tear every demon he sees until they are all dead. No one has any idea how he has remained untainted for the hundreds of years he has been fighting. Regardless of his origins, humanity has an unofficial alliance with the Slayer in the fight against the power of the Warp.

 _._

 _Unknown Date.M30-798.M30:_ In secret, The Emperor and Empress have been planning for this moment in history for millennia, ever since the Age of Strife had fractured what remained of the ancient human federation. With Their massive army of Thunder Warriors, the Emperor and Empress began Their conquest of Terra with the intent to reunite the warring nations into a unified planetary government. They then planned to use Terra as the springboard from which to begin the reconquest of the galaxy under the aegis of an Imperium of Man dedicated to the Imperial Truth of progress and reason.

.

 _742.M30:_ The underwater city, Rapture, is discovered. Horrified by the effects of the city's civil war and of Adam, the Empress brought the Thunder Warriors to slay the Adam addicted Splicers, once men now mutated by the slug into feral beasts, and capture the Big Daddies, Little and Big Sisters. All of which are unwilling victims of the Rapture's rulers. The Empress plans on giving the 'Bigs' their minds and returning the Little Sisters back to normal little girls. Knowing that completely remaking the city will take several years, the Empress leaves well thought out plans to Brigid Tenenbaum and Jack Wynand oce the Thunder Warriors have either slayed or captured most of the Adam population. She then leaves to continue the Crusade of Terra by her husband's side.

.

 _745.M30_ : The last false church of Terra, the Church of the Lightning Stone, is burned down. After meeting with the last priest, an old man by the name of Uriah Olathaire, the building is raised to the ground, removing superstition and one of many gates for the Ruinous Powers from coming to Terra. This allows 'True' religions, such as the worship of the Traveler and Lord Raiden, and the Emperor's own ideology known as the 'Imperial Truth' to take root.

.

 _750.M30:_ The Empress begins the Primarch project. Twenty transhuman fetus are genetically engineered using genes from both the Emperor and Empress. Of the many children the two have had over the years, these twenty are the ones to truly be called their children. These primarchs will lead entire armies during the "Great Crusade" and will be directly leading humanity according to the ideals of their family.

Later that same year, when the Primarchs are about to be born, the forces of chaos breach the hidden facility in the Himalayas, in the depths of what will later be the Imperial Palace. Despite the efforts of the Emperor's and Empress's own personal guard, the Adeptus Custodes, the Ruinous Powers are able to scatter the twenty gestation pods, each one containing a single Primarch, across human space. The Empress is grieved at the loss of Her children, and the Emperor equally so. However, He continues His duty and continues His campaign across Terra.

.

 _751.M30:_ The Empress leaves Her body in a desperate bid to find and protect Her children. She guides the young Primarchs through the more difficult of their early lives. The Emperor, though heavily grieved, establishes a connection to Her body in order to find Her soul once all twenty Primarchs are found.

.

 _752.M30:_ Twenty years after She left, Brigid Tenenbaum comes to the surface to inform the Emperor that the Empress's plans have borne fruit and Rapture has become the city of Trade and Science that Andrew Ryan had dreamed about. Many Big Daddies and Big Sisters have remained as they are but their minds have been recovered thanks to Dr. Tenenbaum's efforts and have been renamed as Adeptus Oceanus, whose duty is to guard the oceans of Terra and maintain the great 'Sunken City.' The Splicer population has been eradicated, but Splicers can still be born whenever a fool gets his hands on a plasmid or the red slug. No Little Sister remains, and of which have been cured and either returned to their rightful families or given to Oceanus, led by Johnny Topside and Eleanor Lamb. Saddened by the news of the fate of the Empress and her Children, Tenenbaum visits her catmose form to give her thanks and grieve the Goddess of the Sunken City. She is the first of many pilgrims from Rapture to do so.

.

 _769.M30:_ The Thunder Warriors, the precursors to the Adeptus Astartes, perish in the Battle of Mount Ararat. Their leader, Arik Taranis, known as the "Lightning Bearer," raised the Banner of Lightning at the final declaration of Unity which established the rule of the Emperor and Empress of Mankind over the entirety of Terra before dying of his wounds. The banner still stands today as a monument honoring the sacrifice of the Thunder Warriors.

.

 _778.M30:_ Utilising the remaining genetic material from the stolen Primarchs, the Emperor creates gene-seed and implants it into His already elite Terran soldiers. They provide the genesis of His _Legiones Astartes_. The 20 original Space Marine Legions are created during what becomes known as the First Founding. These Legions will play a major role in finding the lost Primarchs.

.

 _790.M30:_ This early Imperial campaign was the first operation mounted by elements of the early Space Marine Legions beyond the skies of Terra while the Terran Unification Wars were still raging across the surface of Mankind's birth world. The combined force of the VII, XIII and XVI Legions lifted from the surface of Terra in a scattering of rocket flame. The as-yet unnamed XVI Legion had been chosen to serve as the Space Marine force's vanguard, and had brought its full strength to bear. In a daring surprise assault the XVI Legion launched a planetary strike while their brother Legions drew fire from Luna's defensive weapons. Within six solar hours of the first shot being fired, Luna had been pacified and brought into Imperial Compliance, the first off-world conquest of the Imperium of Man. Faced with annihilation, the surviving Selenar cultists bent the knee instead, their surrender communique transmitted to Terra calling for the Emperor to "call off His wolves". The XVI Legion thus earned their name - the Luna Wolves.

.

798.M30: The Great Crusade Begins. Of all the crusades the Emperor and Imperium have raged, the Great Crusade remains the largest on record. Aside from the worlds previously settled by humanity in the better parts of history, any human civilization that is space worthy had been expanding recklessly into previously uncharted territory. At the same time, new settlements have been created by the surviving colonist ships that have scattered throughout space during the Age of Strife. The forces of the Imperium battled against both tyrants, pirates, mutants, Chaos forces, and Xenos such as the Orks, Eldar, the dreaded Necrons, and the Covenant Alliance. The Great Crusade is estimated to have covered nearly 65% of the Milky Way Galaxy and has yet to officially end.

.

 **AN: This story is going on a temporary Hiatus, because the Great Crusade is where you will see a whole lot more of the crossovers. And I mean A LOT. Most of my Crossovers are in the Crusade. So far, it's chaos (no pun intended). I only know what crossovers are in the Great Crusade, not in what order and there is only minor connections to the Canon timeline. I need time to organize my thoughts so I can give you the next chapter.**

 **.**

" **Has yet to officially end" will be explained in detail in later chapters, but what I mean is that not all human worlds have been discovered in the official time frame. Not to mention the Great Crusades purpose was to reunite humanity. 65% of the galaxy, spending only a few years in each star system. Take a good look at the canon version of the Imperium. I'm going to write a chapter that's dedicated to the Emperor trying to organize the Imperium. I'm sure you all can guess how flipping long THAT is going to take. Just thinking about the mess gives me a headache. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as short as it was. Also, although I will mention major franchises, I am mostly focusing on works that haven't been given much credit. I will happily take recommendations but I HAVE to know the stories before I add them. I'm talking to you Greg. I will watch Elfen Lied as soon as possible.**


End file.
